


You'll Have To Carry Me

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Roy carries an injured Riza and discovers a new and enjoyable way to distract her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt drabble written for zeldamaniac44 on Tumblr.

“You’ll have to carry me.”

She woke to the faint scent of smoke and cedar and her first thought was of how nice it smelled. Her second thought was of how warm and safe she felt. Wherever she was, she never wanted to leave and if she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake. 

That was when the pain registered and she suddenly remembered what happened that night and she groaned, hissing through her teeth when she attempted to move. Something tightened around her and she realized someone was holding her. Carrying her to be more precise. She cracked one eye open and though her vision was blurred, she could still tell who it was. 

Riza would recognize that dark mop of hair and those beautiful dark eyes anywhere. 

“S...Sir?” she breathed.

“Shhh,” Roy said looking down at her with a worried frown. “Don’t try to move or speak, you’re injured.”

“B...but so are...y…” 

Riza coughed and blood bubbled up from her throat, some dribbling out the side of her mouth. 

“I told you not to speak! I’m not as bad off as you are. You took the brunt of the hit.”

Riza moaned in pain again and rested her head against his chest.

“Wh...why are you carrying…”

She was cut off by another ragged cough.

“We got too far out, couldn’t get in contact with anyone. You passed out and you need a doctor so I’m carrying you. We’re almost back to the city, just rest.”

“Th…”

Riza tried voice her gratitude for his helping her despite being injured himself, but Roy cut her off with kiss, soft, but insistent, hoping she’d get the message and stop talking.

“Am I going to have to order you to be silent?”

Riza smiled faintly.

“No... I... like that new way more.”

Roy huffed a laugh and couldn’t fight the small grin that lit up his face as he leaned down to silence her again.


End file.
